Hanyou
by stargirl6
Summary: Everything is sorted out about the chapter mess!! I rewrote a few of the chaps to make them better demo no dramatic changes. summery: Kagome has an unexpected encounter with a youkai and undergoes a few changes what could possible happen? Inu/Kag and M/S
1. Complications

EDITED!!!!!!!!!! YOU MIGHT WANNA REREAD BUT NOT A TERRIBLY BIG DEAL!!!!!!  
  
My first Inuyasha fic!!! Be gentle!!! Hope u like!!  
  
Disclaimer: I ::sob:: do not own Inuyasha ::sob:: or anyone else.  
  
::runs bawling to her room. All of the readers giving her strange looks:: OK!!! Now please read away and tell me what you think!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Now sit back and relax because soon you wont have any of your power left!" The dog demon laughed and began reciting a spell. The injured Inuyasha couldn't walk in his current state because his leg had been so torn up so he began to he had to settle for growling menacingly while trying to prop himself up on the Tessaiga.  
  
"No!" Kagome drew one of her arrows and shot it at the demon and hit him in the stomach. However, he didn't stop reciting the spell, but his words became mumbled and barely coherent. Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha and to give a quick look over his wounds she had to see if he needed help this instant or he could wait. Noticing that they were pretty bad but nothing extraordinarily serious she turned around to shoot another arrow at the demon.  
  
"Hah! I've finished the spell and your power is mine!" The youkai yelled. The laughing creature then slowly began to glow and a beam shot out of him. He howled in pain as a beam of light shot out of him headed straight for Inuyasha, but Kagome who had drawn her bow and was preparing to shoot was in the way. It had hit her dead on.  
  
"Damn you youkai! What happened?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"My spell didn't work but now you're going to suffer!" the youkai yelled his last words before completely giving in to the grim reaper.  
  
Inuyasha bit his lip to keep the pain from getting to him as he lifted up the fainted girl in his arms and gently brought her to the rest of the group. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all standing there, staring at Kagome for a second before an onslaught of questions came pouring out.  
  
"What happened?!?"  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Was that some kinda spell?"  
  
"What did it do to Kagome-chan?"  
  
"You say what happened! It was that damn youkai!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just help this stupid girl."  
  
Kagome was sitting against the tree as she listened to Miroku explain what he thought happened.  
  
"Well, I have heard of that spell that youkai was using. It is an ancient one and I don't know where he got it from because it's been lost for a very long time. It is suppose to transfer one power of a demon to another, in this case Inuyashas' to that demon, but if Kagome hit him in the stomach while he was saying it he must have screwed up the spell, some how transferring his power to Kagome. Now you say this was a dog demon, like Inuyasha's father?"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome replied looking even more worried as Miroku's story continued.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, then soon, Kagome you will be going through some interesting changes."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean you bastard!?!" Kagome looked up in surprise at Inuyasha who had been sitting there quietly against the trunk of a tree shouted his sudden out burst.  
  
"I don't want to worry you, because it might not happen, so go to sleep." Miroku said while he and Sango went back over to their sleeping bags. Kagome then heard Sango slap Miroku and call him a pervert.  
  
Shippo still stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting in Kagome's lap.  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha thinking that she heard him sound concerned. She then decided she imagined it and sighed it had been quiet a big night.  
  
"No you stupid wench have your wounds healed?!" Inuyasha said quickly losing the kindness.  
  
"Yes but I don't know why I have healed quicker than usual" Kagome became puzzled but noticed that the hanyou was still bleeding and dismissed them as being irrelevant.  
  
She rushed over to and sat down next to him holding a huge emergency kit (She undoubtedly got from that huge backpack that she always has o_O)  
  
  
  
"Let me see your leg." Kagome demanded. She didn't feel like messing with his attitude tonight, she also had a feeling that it was worse than usual because it was still bleeding. Reluctantly Inuyasha pulled up his red pants to his knee reveling a bloody leg that was badly cut. Inuyasha surprisingly didn't say anything when she began to wrap his leg. For some reason he didn't mind it.  
  
  
  
1 'Damn she is beautiful and so gentle. What the hell am I thinking! I have got to stop doing this! Mmm.she smells really good.even better than Kikyo. Where did that come from?!?' Kagome watched in amusement as Inuyasha had a mental battle with himself.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kagome inquired, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"What? Nothing. Are you done wench?" He said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Yes! Now I'm going to bed!" Kagome was pissed off that Inuyasha hadn't even thanked her for helping his leg. She walked over to her sleeping bag closely followed by Shippo who hopped up onto her stomach and curled into a little ball  
  
'lucky bastard' Inuyasha thought as he took his usual post in the canopy of the forest. ----------  
  
Next day  
  
Kagome woke up unusually early the next day and she felt very strange. Her hands ached a little and she looked down on them.  
  
"Eeep!" Kagome would have screamed much louder but was to shocked. Her hands were claws. Kagome sat there on the ground in utter shock. She then realized something and placed her hands on her head. She felt to small ears and Kagome's breath became ragged.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha had heard her 'Eeep!" and noticed her breath was becoming irregular. "Kag-" he stopped short "What happened?!"  
  
He stared at her, she had to small black doggie ears pointing out of her head, she had claws, her nose looked a little different and her eyes were the strangest. Their normal chocolate brown was now mixed with golden color.  
  
"Miroku's up." She stated, but then realized that her hearing had become much better.  
  
"Miroku! Get your ass out her right now and explain what happened!" Inuyasha actually thought that Kagome still looked gorgeous if not better.  
  
"Um..I guess what I thought was going to happen did. Kagome.you.um. you're a.hanyou" He explained after inspecting Kagome.  
  
"NANI?!?!?! I AM A WHAT??? WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M A HANYOU!!!" she began to freak out. Blinking rapidly she looked about to see the staring faces of her comrades.  
  
Once the irrational part of her thinking subsided she began to get a hold of herself thinking that baba most have something that could reverse the spell I mean she couldn't be like this forever.  
  
"Well," The young female hanyou began slowly, "Kadea must have something we can use to change me back to normal! Come on lets hurry!"  
  
Kagome decided that she mine as well enjoy the full effects of being a hanyou because they were going to be gone in a couple of hours. She found that she could run just as fast as Inuyasha, so while they traveled back to the village Kagome and Inuyasha ran across the tree tops going from branch to branch entwining their paths. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who just giggled and smiled. He began to blush and he was so caught up in his thoughts on Kagome that he wasn't watching where he was going and slipped.  
  
Crashing to the ground Kagome leaped down after him. He sat on the ground rubbing his face while a string of curses came out of his mouth. He hated to mess up in front of Kagome.  
  
"Stupid bitch" He muttered to himself  
  
"Now what did I do?" Kagome said with a smile. She knew that Inuyasha had forgotten that she had such good hearing now.  
  
"Y-you distracted me." He mumbled, knowing perfectly well that Kagome hadn't done it on purpose but that it was just the fact that he- 'no I don't love her! Or maybe I do. I certainly never felt this way about Kikyo. Sure he had loved her, but he hadn't fully trusted her. She was never this nice or caring or innocent looking. Kagome is pure, Kikyo died of hate and full of vexation.' He blushed even more at the thought of Kagome being pure and looked up at Kagome to find she was gone.  
  
"Boo" The young hanyou jumped and spun around slashing his claws at whoever was behind him. It was Kagome, and she nearly got her head ripped of by his claws if she hadn't ducked in time.  
  
"You stupid bitch! What was that for? I could have killed you!!!" He yelled he was pissed now that not only had Kagome scared him into using reflexes but she had nearly become related to Nearly Headless Nick (couldn't help it.^_^U)  
  
Ok end of that chapter!!! I hoped u liked it because I did some editing!!!! LOVE YA'LL  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	2. Telling the parents

EDITED!!! This one to.I added a little Inu/Kag moment!!!!!!!!  
  
don't own the co so you no sue!!! Ok? Ok.glad that that is settle now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha easily caught up with the rest of the group and were actually the first to reach to village. They began to tell Kaede what happened and she gave them a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, there are two ways that I can think of that to get Kagome back to normal. The first one is impossible because the youkai that has the knowledge to change you back is dead. The second, however, is plausible. I just recently came across my old friend Rita who, you are in luck happened to tell me of a tale, I don't know weather it is true or not but I believe that she may have seen this first hand. She is a medicine woman who helps people in not only her own but in other villages as well."  
  
"Enough with the that get on with the legend you old hag."  
  
"Don't make me say 'it', Inuyasha."  
  
"Once a long time ago there was a young youkai that fell in love with a human. The human was vain and said the only way for her to love the youkai was for him to turn into a human. He spent his entire life trying to find away to turn himself into a human and when he finally succeeded the woman he loved had already died. So he spent the rest of his human life making scrolls and of all the experiments that he made." (I no I no screwy ain't it? @_@)  
  
A silence followed after she finished the story. Then Kagome's stomach grumbled causing everyone to stare and her to blush.  
  
"I guess you have the metabolism of a hanyou now to." Kaede concluded.  
  
"That doesn't make you any less beautiful." Miroku got that look on his face and started inching toward Kagome.  
  
"PERVERT" Sango and Kagome shouted.  
  
"Don't forget that I also have claws," Kagome told him smirking while flexing her sharpened fingers.  
  
After quite a bit of talking about the how to find these and where to go baba announced:  
  
"Here, dinner is ready." Kaede told them breaking up the scene  
  
"Finally you old hag" The male hanyou told her  
  
"You nasty hanyou you need to learn respect!" The old woman shouted. Inuyasha looked as if he where going to rip the woman apart.  
  
"You fucking bit-" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a low growl that only she, Shippo and Inuyasha heard.  
  
"Feh" He said sitting down.  
  
The demon hunter and the monk looked shocked because they had not heard Kagome, but just saw a very angry demon become docile very quickly. Kaede on the other hand had a suspicion about what just happened, she smirked and continuing to put all of the food on the low table. They all ate talking about the legend.  
  
"There is a possible chance that it might not work." Inuyasha told them causing everybody to look at him in curiosity.  
  
"If what the old hag said is true the youkai is a full demon and Kagome is just a hanyou and she is also a miko which might have some effect on the spell so it might not work on somebody who is already half human." Kagome looked at Inuyasha surprised at his thinking. 'Damn, he's hot and he's smart.eep! I have got to stop thinking like this!'  
  
"That's true but it's a chance we'll have to take." Sango told them.  
  
"Yea, no chance I'm gonna be stuck like this! I have school!" Kagome suddenly remembered  
  
Once everyone finished the dinner Kaede came out again holding some dessert.  
  
"I found this in the village in the west that I just visited and I wanted you all to try them. They are called dora-yaki" (It's a Japanese dessert, a pancake with filling in it.very yummy ^.^)  
  
It was still very hot so they took it outside with them. Inuyasha climbed a tree and sat at the top. Kagome followed sitting on a lower branch.  
  
"Its beautiful up here," Kagome sighed. "No wonder you come up here all the time." Inuyasha smiled but the other hanyou didn't see.  
  
After he finished the dora-yaki he dropped down the Kagome's branch where there faces were inches apart. Kagome just stared into his eyes they were soft and beautiful with the ¾ moon reflecting off of them. They seemed to be him toward her and she felt no need to resist them. There faces where slowly inching together when Kagome felt Inuyasha's wet tongue lick her nose. Kagome blushed knowing that was a sign of affection for a dog youkai.  
  
"Mmmm..." Inuyasha said. "You had some of the dora-yaki on your nose. Mmm.. that stuff tastes good." But that wasn't the reason that why he liked it so much. 'She smells so good and tastes good too.Ahhhh!! I have got to stop thinking like that damn it!'  
  
Kagome soon recovered from the blush and remembered something. Inuyasha was always commenting on how she smelled and the scents of things in general. She sniffed the air moving closer to Inuyasha. 'Yum! Smells really good! He smells like the forest and something else' Kagome didn't realize that she was so close to him and because her nose wasn't as good as his didn't realize that she was practically intoxicating him with her scent.  
  
Kagome then leaned against his chest and full asleep feeling completely happy and safe. She leaned against his chest carefully and praying that he wouldn't do anything to reject her. The female hanyou then felt his arm slide gently around her waste. The comfort and warmth did not leave but only increased with this added gesture. His scent and aura surrounding her completely she sunk even deeper into his toned chest which she now felt with great pleasure. Drifting off into dream land she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. Unbeknownst to the sleeping hanyou the other one was wide awake and completely aware of what was happening. His bangs suddenly covered his eyes and a wide grin from ear to ear spread on his features. Glancing up at the moon he kept on smiling until he drifted of into a deep calming sleep.  
  
The next morning Kagome stirred looking at her surroundings and discovered that she had slept up in a tree and found it surprisingly comfortable. Turning around she learned Inuyasha was her pillow, and was too, beginning to wake up.  
  
"Eeep!" Kagome blushed still looking at the waking demon.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at his surroundings and realized that Kagome had slept on top of him. Blushing, Inuyasha thought 'It's her fault she the one who slept on me. But you didn't move her' said an annoying voice in the back of his head. Blushing even more as he as disentangled himself from Kagome who was partially sitting on him and leapt from the tree.  
  
Kagome just followed him down the tree where they found a smirking Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha, you over slept." Miroku said, with a sly grin. "I don't blame you though, I would have overslept to." 'smack' Sango had hit him fairly hard with her boomerang  
  
"Nothing happened I just fell asleep!!" Kagome yelled blushing profusely at comment. Inuyasha just glared and said his usual:  
  
"Feh, let's just find these scrolls." Inuyasha didn't say it but he liked having her as a hanyou.  
  
After making up a lot of ground because there slowest member was now one of the fastest they got to a good campsite pretty far away.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha, you still smell like Kagome," Shippo told him at camp that evening.  
  
"Why you little bastard!! Get back here!!" Inuyasha and Shippo began running around the campfire until Inuyasha became very slow and started to change. He glanced up at the moon and saw that it was a new moon. "Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he changed. Kagome felt it to, her new strength and hearing left and she was back to normal.  
  
"Oh! Tonight I am going back to my house! I will be back tomorrow!" Kagome told the group.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha stated as if the conversation was over and he would not accept an argument.  
  
"Okay." Kagome tried to contain her excitement but it didn't go unnoticed by all.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha made there way to the well in silence. She was thinking of how she was going to explain this to her parents.  
  
"I hate being human," The other hanyou complained, "I'm so damn weak!" He could barely protect himself, let alone Kagome in this form.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, you are exceptionally strong for a human" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha tried to force down a blush that was creeping up onto his cheeks.  
  
"Lets just hurry before anyone finds out." He began to run a little faster and Kagome was beginning to have trouble keeping up. Inuyasha felt her falling behind and told her to rest but she insisted that they keep going.  
  
"She is mine. So stay away from her you dog-turd." Kouga muttered to himself; he had been watching them and following. He followed them all the way to the well where he saw both of them jump in, he tried to follow them down but when he jumped in it was a plain well and they were gone so he sat outside of the well and waited for them to return.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had made it to her house.  
  
"Who is this? Another boyfriend" her grandfather asked her looking at the man with black hair and violet eyes. Inuyasha growled at the mention of 'another boyfriend'  
  
"No! Its Inuyasha!" Kagome said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"You mean that dog demon? But he's human!" Kagome's grandfather was looking even more baffled.  
  
"He's a hanyou and he turns human once every moon cycle remember?" She explained. Her grandfather scoffed and began yelling another one of his spells which Kagome grabbed the enchantment paper (Can't remember what it's called at the moment o_O sry! *-*) and told him to be quiet because she had something important to say.  
  
----------  
  
She then explained everything that happened and the fact that she was a hanyou, and how she was going to fix it, and the possible chance that it might not work. Souta looked at his sister with curiosity.  
  
"What if I doesn't work?" A question that Kagome had been avoiding.  
  
"Then I will figure out another way to make it work I guess.I don't really know at this moment" Kagome concluded with a sigh. She had told them the truth. She didn't mind being a hanyou for the moment but what if she wanted to continue on with normal life? "I am going to bed. I will wake you up tomorrow before I leave."  
  
That night Kagome went to her room. She changed into her pj's (a pair of very short boxers with cherry's and a pink t-shirt that showed a little bit of her mid-drift) She made sure that Inuyasha saw her before she went to bed to (^-^ I know I know, sorry couldn't resist an I/kag moment.)  
  
"Inuyasha are you comfortable?" Kagome asked she knew that he was not used to sleeping on soft beds.  
  
"Yeah I'm fi-" stopping in mid sentence noticing Kagome and he blushed so much that he looked about the color of a tomato. "urk.um.ahhhh. huh-uh huh- uh I.I am f-fi-fine!" Noticing her outfit that was way smaller than he had ever seen on her. Kagome giggle before thinking that she might have gone overboard a little. She walked over to him and bent down to see if he was alright because he had fainted. He was collapsed on the floor so she sat down next to him and picked him up to put him on the bed, but she couldn't lift him so she decided to leave him there.  
  
The next day Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room and she found him curled up on the floor in his demon form and then she realized she was back to her form to. She sat down next to his head and began scratching his ears (I think they are so adorable ^.^). He didn't open his eyes but smiled and began purring. Startled, she stopped thinking he had growled and he made a small noise, so she started again and he began to make the same rumbling noise, which made her laugh and more eager to continue with the scratching that had been pleasing him so much. The sleeping hanyou continued the subconscious purring the miko began to giggle even more.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to find himself purring and someone scratching his ears. He was about to rip that person to shreds and realized that it was Kagome so he stayed put. He opened his eyes and found a happy Kagome back in her beautiful hanyou form. He smiled at her causing her to blush.  
  
"Come on lets go downstairs, I think my mom is making pancakes."  
  
"Pancakes?" Inuyasha inquired gave her a quizzed look.  
  
"What?!? You never had pancakes?" The shock expression was soon replaced with a large smile. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down stairs. "You'll love 'em"  
  
Inuyasha saw that she was still wearing her pj's and was curious why she was wearing clothes like that (we all know he doesn't mind her in that outfit ^-^). When they reached the kitchen Kagome's mother took one look at her and asked.  
  
"Kagome why haven't you changed?" Kagome than ran up the stairs as fast as she could blushing realizing that she had been in Inuyasha's room for ½ hour like that. 'I wonder what Inuyasha thought.bad girl bad demon! I shouldn't be thinking like that.'  
  
She changed and came back down stairs to find Inuyasha shoveling the pancakes into his mouth.  
  
"This is really good." He said between bites. "Shippo would go bizerk if he ate these." he added with an evil grin crossing his face.  
  
Kagome then realized why Inuyasha was so hungry all the time, and she too began to eat as if she had been starving herself for weeks.  
  
After they finished they went back to the well not knowing that someone was still waiting on the other side.  
  
  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!! So sorry, I am going to start the next chapter today so don't worry. I hope it will be posted by tomorrow.sorry bout all the mistakes my bad but I suck soo much a grammar and spelling. Kagome just smiled.  
  
"Come on lets go catch up to the group." She smiled full extent, and Inuyahsa realized that she had fangs.  
  
  
  
END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok I don't know if that was very good or not so REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes.o_O I am not very good at that so let me know!!!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	3. Authors notice

I just wanted to say I really sorry bout the mistake with the demon they fought in the beginning as a wolf! I no it's a dog demon I was just being retarded for a moment!! Kagome is like Inuyasha, half dog demon, half human!!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	4. Training

Disclaimer: Roses are Red  
  
Violets are Blues  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
So you no sue  
  
Couldn't resist no matter how lame!! Ok on with the fic!!!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got to the well with no trouble. Kagome was coughing and kept twitching her nose. The city had bad air and her new sense of smell was greatly irritated by all of the pollution, so she was happy when she could be able to get back to the fresh air of the country.  
  
Inuyasha leapt through the well first and Kagome followed. When she got to the other side she saw Inuyasha growling menacingly at Kouga.  
  
"Hand her over you disgusting half breed. I don't even know why she bothers to stay with you when I am so much better!" Kagome smirked at the comment along with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, um, Kouga? You might want to take a look." Kagome held up a hand showing five clawed fingers and showed him her ears.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!" Kouga screamed at Inuyasha, outraged at the fact that his *cough* Kagome was now a hanyou.  
  
"He didn't do anything, another youkai did. Now, what was that comment about a half breed?" Kagome asked him thoroughly enjoying the moment.  
  
"That doesn't matter now. At least our pups will only be ¼ human." Kagome had look of utter revulsion on her face. "Come with Kagome I can give you so much more." He was attempting to seduce her into coming with him, but it was doing quite the opposite; she was beginning to see how much luckier she was to be traveling with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was enjoying the show but was now becoming angry at the fact that Kouga was coming on to Kagome and Kagome didn't say anything to reject him. His ears dropped and he began walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome shouted at the retreating back but he didn't turn around, but on the contrary ran faster.  
  
Kagome chased after him, leaving Kouga standing there.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's wrong?" She could see that he was obviously mad about something.  
  
"Why don't you go back to Kouga." He told her. That hurt Kagome, but she realized that he had interpreted the silence wrong.  
  
"What the hell? I hate him. What he said made me feel sick! How could you think I would want to be with him?" She was getting mad at his ignorance but decided it was best if she stayed calm because if she didn't who knows what Inuyasha would do.  
  
"Oh…um…sorry." He mumbled. Kagome looked at him taken aback at the fact that he had apologized. She giggled and started to drag him back to the place where everyone else had slept.  
  
"Come on…" She told him sweat dropping at his blindness (a/n she's pretty dense to…*-*U)  
  
"Kaede told us of an old women in on of the villages in the south where she might know some information about the scrolls." Sango informed the group.  
  
Along the path to the village, Kagome said the she felt a Shikon no Tamen near by. The person who had it was a fire demon. The area around it was burnt to a crisp and it cackled evilly. Kagome and Inuyasha reached it first. Wanting to test out her new strength and skill she attacked it head on. It easily smashed her into a tree. Inuyasha began growling, partially because of her stupidity and partially because this stupid demon had hurt Kagome.  
  
When Inuyasha attacked he was much more skilled because of years of practice and being alone. When he finished killing he managed to get Kagome to get the Shikon piece but she was badly injured.  
  
"YOU STUPID WENCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED ON PURPOSE!?!" Inuyasha yelled unable to keep the concern out of his voice. "You maybe a hanyou but that doesn't mean you can fight! You need to learn how to fight if you are going to!" He regret saying that.  
  
"Will you teach me then?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha picked her up (Weddin' syle ^o^) and took her back. He had trapped himself in a corner.  
  
"Feh"  
  
Kagome's ears went back and she gave him the puppy look. Inuyasha unfortunately, looked at her feeling her mood change to sad. He saw her face and blushed knowing that she had almost complete control over him.  
  
"Fine…"He grumbled.  
  
"Yeah! Thank-you! You're so sweet!" She said hugging him causing him to blush even more.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all arguing about something when they saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome.  
  
"Oh you're back," Miroku stated. They had been arguing which way Inuyasha and Kagome had gone.  
  
"Yeah and the bitch tried to fight the demon and got hurt. She can't walk, I think she broke her ankle."  
  
"Kagome! Are you ok!" The kitsune rushed over to Kagome who was now leaning against a tree.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" She smiled.  
  
"Hentai!!!!" Sango shouted at Miroku, and took out her mallet (you know, the one that appears out of thin air ^-^) and began beating Miroku into the ground because of his little groping problem.  
  
"You're just so beautiful! I couldn't resist!" Kagome couldn't help seeing a small blush appear on her cheeks but she kept beating him to a bloody pulp. Meanwhile, Kagome was getting tired and wanted to sleep up in the tree again because she enjoyed the view. She couldn't get up there because of her ankle though.  
  
"Hey um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a quite voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you help me get up into the tree?" He sweat dropped thinking she was going to say something else.  
  
"Feh, fine" He picked her up gently while Shippo jumped lightly on his shoulder, wanting to sleep with Kagome. He placed her on one of the branches while he jumped a little higher. During the night Inuyasha noticed that Kagome began to shiver. He noticed that she must not have gotten completely turned into a hanyou yet so she hadn't quite gotten used to the cold. After all she was still developing her speed, strength, sense of smell ect.  
  
He covered her in his fire rat kimono and drifted of to sleep watching her stop shivering and smile contently. The next morning they continued their long walk down to the small village in the south. They would stop for 2 hours each day to have Inuyasha teach Kagome how to fight. Kagome and Inuyasha always enjoyed these lessons because it gave them a chance to be close to one another without have to make excuses and the awkwardness after, but of course they never admitted it they liked the sessions. The first day everyone watched with interest as Inuyasha taught Kagome how to fight. After the first couple of days Miroku and Sango no longer watched but instead went off somewhere, but Shippo always stayed to watch them train. They usually stopped by a river and he played there nearby in the shallow water.  
  
Meanwhile…off in the forest Miroku and Sango were enjoying each others company…  
  
"I wonder when Inuyasha is going to admit that he likes Kagome." Sango said her suspicions out loud.  
  
"I donno. I don't think he will…" Miroku was losing thread of the conversation very quickly. He glanced at Sango.  
  
"What's up with you?" Sango gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
"Whatever do you mean my dear?" He said his voice getting its usual charm back and flashing her a bright smile  
  
"Never mind. Come on lets go back." They had been walking for a very long time. From then on whenever they stopped for Kagome to have her lessons they would wander off into the forest and talk about whatever was on their minds.  
  
They had been walking for two weeks and by that time Sango and Miroku were much closer than any one realized.  
  
As for Kagome and her lessons, Inuyasha thought she was a very quick learner. She had some background as a fighter; her father had taught her before he had died (bear with me…^-^). Her movements were now turning from random punching and kicking to the same style as Inuyasha, together they were quite lethal. If Inuyasha ever got into trouble Kagome could hold the demon or whatever until necessary. They had gotten over the basics and Kagome was beginning to learn some kata's (I think that's what their called…I'll check up on that and change it later if it's wrong *-*) off course they were the basics but still it was a start.  
  
"Damn you wench! You learn quicker than I thought!" Inuyasha stated. He was now out of breath. Kagome of course looked like she was about to collapse but was happy at the compliment.  
  
Inuyasha had her beat in strength and skill hands down but Kagome was slowly gaining on him in speed. Her small lithe body could move easily and was very quick. She wasn't in bad shape and nether was Inuyasha. Kagome was no longer losing so quickly because she could dodge Inuyasha's attacks, but he also wasn't using all of his chi. He didn't want to hurt her and Kagome new it. If he used all of his power she would be dead in three seconds flat.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap." Kagome announced.  
  
"We're not done yet! We still have ten minutes!" Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Don't care." Kagome curled up at the base of the tree and fell asleep. Arguing with an unconscious Kagome wouldn't do any good so Inuyasha gave up also and jumped high into the to keep look out.  
  
He noticed a demon come up to Kagome's sleep form evidently looking for the Shikon no Tama. He was about to stop him when he notice her sleeping form begin to stir so he didn't do any thing and decided to see if Kagome was able to defend herself.  
  
The demon charged at her and she easily moved out of the way. When she tried to attack it caught her by the stomach and shoved her to the ground. She was clearly still a beginner in fighting but that didn't stop her. This time she calmed herself down and got into a fighting stance. When the demon charged she remember one of the lessons that Inuyasha had taught her:  
  
Use their momentum against them, she stepped out of the way just before the youkai hit her and stuck her leg up causing him to trip, and to add insult to injury placed a small hand on his shoved him to the ground. She then spun around waiting for the demon to get up and attack her again. Once again it charged, ready for her to move out of the way, but she didn't. Instead Kagome jumped high into the air and quickly jumping off of its head once again letting it eat the dirt. Kagome was happy that she had injured it that she let her guard down long enough for the youkai to attack her. Luckily Inuyasha noticed this from the sidelines and decided to intervene. He attacked the demon while muttering something about how the fucking wench had let her guard down.  
  
Kagome sat cross-legged out of the way while watching Inuyasha finish of the youkai. Miroku and Sango walked along behind Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo who was sitting on her shoulder. Shippo and Kagome were talking about nothing in particular; Inuyasha was just staring of onto the path ahead and an uncomfortable silence fell over the pair when all of a sudden:  
  
"Look! We've finally reached the town!" an overexcited Shippo announced to the group.  
  
"Yah!!" everyone but Inuyasha and Miroku cheered. (They were to manly to do that, aka they wanted to impress Sango and Kagome ^-^U) So after 2 weeks they were finally there.  
  
  
  
Ok it is officially 12:30 @ night and my parents are getting pissed. So I am afraid I am going to have to quit for now!!! I will write the next chapter ASAP!!!!!!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	5. Finding the scrolls

I wouldn't be sitting here if I owned a multi billion dollar company would I??? I don't think I own the stupid series!!!!!!!! OK?!?!?! Good glad to get that off my chest…^-^ on with the fic!!  
  
  
  
After searching for a very long time they were eventually lead to a house on the edge of town. Inside they found the old woman and also a girl about Kagome's age.  
  
"Hello, I am Kiara, and this is my grandmother Rita." Kiara had long black thin hair and cold eyes. She flashed a small thin-lipped smile in Inuyasha's direction cause Kagome to growl and eyes to narrow.  
  
"How can I help you my dears?" The old woman said in a soft trembling voice. "I can tell that two of you are hanyou and one of miko blood." Everyone looked shocked at the elderly person in front of them who was nearly blind.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha and I are both hanyou, and I am also a miko." The aged female gently grasped Kagome's hand and led her towards a small mat on the floor.  
  
"Sit down." She commanded in voice that seemed to show that she wasn't playing around but also wasn't going to hurt. Kagome also had a habit of trusting people so she didn't hesitate. Inuyasha on the other hand remained wary of the situation and sat just behind Kagome ready to strike. The woman followed suit and sat across from Kagome.  
  
"You are the young priestess and yet, you say you are also a hanyou." Kagome nodded her head confirming the information. "Well, I am also a miko, not nearly as powerful as you but a miko. I also have a few techniques which may save us some time." Her voice reminded Kagome that of her grandmother and it made her feel comfortable. The matured priestess placed a withered hand on the Kagome's forehead and something unsaid told her to close her eyes and to relax.  
  
Rita began to probe Kagome's mind, looking for some answers to the questions swimming in her own mind.  
  
'So a youkai did this to you ne?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'You are also not from this time but are only here looking for the Shikon no Tama ne?'  
  
'Ye-yes' Kagome was a bit hesitant on the last one. She wasn't here for only the jewel.  
  
'Well then what else are you here for?'  
  
'Did you hear that last thought?' Kagome asked gulping.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Um…for the scrolls! We here to get the scrolls!'  
  
'You're lying.'  
  
'You are confused about your feelings for the other hanyou, Inuyasha ne?'  
  
'Y-yes'  
  
'You are looking for the scrolls of Niroku. He was the youkai who spent many years in a cave up near the village looking for some way to turn him into a himself in to a human for a bitch who was playing with his heart.' Kagome heard resentment in the old woman's voice.  
  
'Perhaps I should do some explaining.' Her voice sounded tired and worn, as if it had seen to many things and was a burden to her heart and mind. Instead of sending her words she played back a scene for Kagome that had probably been playing back in her own mind for decades.  
  
There was a much younger version of Rita sitting outside this same house. She looked about 20 years old. She was a pretty young girl, but nothing compared to the youth next to her. The petite girl to Rita's left had long brown hair in small curls that framed her face, a beautiful smile and brown eyes. However when she smiled to her fullest extend the smile didn't reach her eyes, they remained somewhat like Kiara's. Kagome then saw a demon come up to the girl and beg for her to come be with the demon. While Kagome saw the scene she felt as though Rita's younger counterpart's heart was breaking.  
  
'I despise youkai! Only if you are a human I will be yours!' The girl's voice was as bitter as her eyes.  
  
'Fine! I will back for you my beauty.' The demon turned on heel and walked out of the garden.  
  
'Ha! Stupid demon.' The young woman scoffed.  
  
Rita then began to cry and tried to follow the youkai into the forest but got lost. After two days of wandering in the forest alone she finally found the cave where he was staying. She pleaded with him, telling him that she would love him for who he was but the youkai simply laughed.  
  
1 'If it weren't for your sister I would kill you now!' Now fearing for her life she ran back home. On the way back she was attacked by a group of youkai. They all hooted at her, making catcalls. After they were done with her, she was left on the floor of the forest there to die. She was rescued by one of the women from the village, and she was tended to and brought back to health. Three weeks passed and Rita's beautiful sister died of a disease going around the village.  
  
After ten years of recovering the youkai that Rita once loved returned, but was now a human. When Rita ran up to him to tell him what happened to her sister. He took out his anger on her. He beat her so she almost died, scaring her already disfigured body.  
  
Kagome then broke the connection between them.  
  
"I…I'm..s..sorry….to…to…much." Kagome muttered in a barely coherent voice and fell backwards. Inuyasha caught her, his anger getting the better of him, he was tempted sorely to rip this hag apart if it weren't for the fact that his Kagome was comatose.  
  
"Kiara show them their rooms, I think it was to much for her mind right now."  
  
Kiara showed everyone to their quarters, lingering with the boys in their room trying to strike up a conversation with Inuyasha, but failing miserably, she left, giving up for now. Inuyasha placed Kagome on his bed and sat beside the cushion used for a bed. Miroku went into Shippo and Sango's room making the excuse that Inuyasha had kicked him out.  
  
Shippo, wanting to stay with Kagome came into Inuyasha's room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked when he saw the kitsune come in.  
  
"Making sure you don't do anything to Kagome." Inuyasha turned bright red and began chasing him around.  
  
"You little bastard!! That's not why she's in here!" Shippo stopped and turned to face the tempered hanyou.  
  
"Well then, why is she in here?"  
  
"I don't like that bitch or the old hag! I making sure they don't do anything to her."  
  
"Oh well…I want to protect her to!" Shippo said suddenly and curled up in the crook of the miko's neck and fell asleep. Inuyasha felt a little jealous of the young fox and walked over to the other bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next day Kagome woke up to find the kitsune curled up next to her his tail was tickling her nose. The sun hadn't risen but she found that Inuyasha was missing. She could smell his scent on the mats just across from hers but he wasn't there. She decided to see if she could follow his trail. After quite a bit of searching she thought he had been up for a least a couple of hours because of all the place he a wandered to. She found that he never traveled far from the house. Finally she found him; he was on top of the roof. Deciding to sneak up on him, she carefully and quietly began to creep up.  
  
"Morning Kagome." Inuyasha said struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice.  
  
Kagome was so surprised herself that she nearly fell off the roof.  
  
"I've been watching you follow my scent. You're getting better but you could still use practice."  
  
"You could do better?" Kagome asked smirking.  
  
"Yes." He told her with all seriousness. "What did that bitch do to you yesterday?"  
  
"She, well, she sort of read my mind, I guess." Kagome struggled with the idea. She was now beginning to wonder what else the old woman had seen in her head.  
  
"Then she told me about the Niroku scrolls." He gave her a funny look. "The ones that we're looking for." She said practically reading his mind. She then went on and explained the story of how Rita was that woman's sister and how Rita had loved the demon.  
  
"She's much more powerful then she let on to believe."  
  
"Feh, stupid lying bitch."  
  
"Come on. I think I heard someone wake up." Kagome said her ears twitching slightly. As they jumped down from the roof they landed with a soft 'thump' on the grass. She then heard some movement off in the woods and saw that Inuyasha was already heading that way. Swiftly, she followed him; her graceful speed not making a single noise.  
  
"You old hag? What the hell are you doing?!" She heard Inuyasha yell.  
  
"I am going to one of the neighboring villages. There is a sick girl and she needs my help. I will be back in a three weeks to help you with the experiments. For now you can just get the scrolls, Kagome knows the way. You can stay at my house. Kiara might be gone for a couple days at a time so don't mind her. You can use what you like and there should be plenty of food. So good-bye for now." She then turned on heel and left.  
  
"Fucking bitch leaving like that." Inuyasha was muttering to himself.  
  
"It might do you some good to teach him manners Kagome!" She yelled without turning around.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and Inuyasha said something like "Feh"  
  
"Lets go back a wake everybody else up. Oh um why was Miroku sleeping out in the hall way last night?" Kagome asked suddenly remember seeing him curled up in a ball earlier that morning.  
  
"Well, you were sleeping in my bed so I took his and told him to go sleep in your bed. I don't think Sango liked the idea of Miroku sleeping in the same room as her so he slept out in the hall way." Kagome was now laughing at the thought of Miroku trying to get Sango to let them sleep in the same room.  
  
"Why didn't you just put me in my own bed?" Kagome asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Um…lets go back I think everyone is awake." Inuyasha said avoiding the question while speeding back to the house and turning red. Kagome just laughed and followed.  
  
END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YIPPEEE!!!!  
  
Review if you want me to continue!!!!!!! OK R.E.V.I.E.W. PLEASE I AM BEGGING FLAMES OR NOT REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	6. Fun time ^.^

Hey um before I begin my fic I want to say I'm sorry to Naoko Cat Girl!!! I read your fic and I had no idea! I hadn't read your story and didn't copy you!! I actually got the idea from my little sister who drew a picture of Kagome with ears like Inuyasha's…*ahem* don't say anything Anyway…if you are looking for another good fic read Half and Half… hehehehe ^.^ I like it… ok on with my fic!!!!!!!  
  
Ok now on with my fic!!!!!  
  
P.S. I don't even know the person who owns the series ok never met 'em never will I also highly doubt they will even read my fic but if they do don't sue!  
  
Kagome made Miso-Shiru (miso soup) for breakfast and told everyone where the grandmother had gone for the next three weeks.  
  
"How come she said you knew where the scrolls are?" Shippo pondered aloud waiting for an answer.  
  
"I think, I think I can remember the path from that vision she replayed in my head." When everyone gave her a confused look she sighed and told them of what the old woman had done to her the night before.  
  
Inuyasha was too impatient to hear the story again so he left to go outside. Kagome sped up telling the story after he left so she could go and follow him, there was something important she needed to ask him. When she finished telling the story everyone kept asking her questions so she just gave up and finished answering all of there curiosities before finally leaving. She left the house telling them that they should wait until tomorrow before they would leave to go to the cave because it would take an entire day to get there and it was already noon.  
  
When Kagome left she started to look for the other hanyou but forgot was she was going to ask. The female hanyou then felt something light and fluffy on her shoulder. It was Shippo.  
  
"Hey, are you and Inuyasha gonna practice fighting today?" He inquired. That was it! That's what she wanted to ask him.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't find him…will you help me?" She asked him enjoying him enthusiastically except the task.  
  
"Ok follow me I think I know where he might have gone." Sure enough he found the hanyou.  
  
"How did you know he was going to be here?" She said looking up at Inuyasha in the tree. He jumped down.  
  
"Yeah did you follow me?"  
  
"No its just that you seem to always go to the tallest trees I saw this one on the way here yesterday so I figured you would be here."  
  
"Feh. What do you want?" He asked, eying Kagome.  
  
"You promised me you would teach me that kata today. Remember?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They spent much longer training than usual because they didn't have anywhere they had to be. Inuyasha was teaching Kagome one of the advanced kata's just for fun and to see how long it would take for her to learn it. This particular kata was one of Inuyasha's favorites but it contained extraordinarily difficult number of twists and required a high endurance level. What it would do was lure the opponent into thinking that you were stupid and left yourself wide open, but when they did attack you were ready. The kata did this several time and Kagome was very quick to learn this one because it required swift movements that were quick. Inuyasha was astonished that Kagome had learned this so quickly that she could move so fast. By the time she had memorized the movements and practiced them over a few times she was ready to do them with Inuyasha.  
  
Together they stood in the middle of the clearing, with one swift nod of Inuyasha's head they were off. The stood barely an inch apart, both of there faces etched with concentration. Together they performed the kata with such precision, the swift flow of movements matching exactly. After thirty minutes the kata was through. Inuyasha smirked and sat down while Kagome was jumping up and down cheering.  
  
"Wow! You guys were awesome! You make the best team! You could beat any youkai! Kagome you're even better than Inuyasha!" Shippo ranted. They both looked startled they had forgotten that he had been sitting there. He had been watching them for four straight hours.  
  
"You little bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as Shippo scrambled behind Kagome's leg.  
  
"Don't let him hurt me!" Shippo said knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything if Kagome stopped him. Kagome just laughed she then fell backward into the grass perspiring slightly from the invigorating work out.  
  
"Hey Kagome follow me! Look what I found while you guys were practicing!" Shippo chirped in delight. He grabbed one of Kagome's fingers, much like a child would their mother and led her down a small path. He had led her to a glittering lake that was crystal clear, it looked like it had never been touched. Inuyasha had followed them but not to show anything remotely sentimental just said his usual 'Feh'  
  
Kagome on the other hand decided to go for a swim. She was wearing just a pair of shorts and a short sleeve t-shirt. She figured that it was ok to get one pair of clothes wet.  
  
"Hey Shippo! Do you want to go swimming with me?" She asked purposely yelling loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Coming Inuyasha?" she asked wondering if he would except her invitation.  
  
"Feh" was all he said.  
  
"Go in Kagome, I'll be in, in just a sec." Shippo yelled deciding to play matchmaker. Shippo walked up behind Inuyasha who currently had his eyes close. He then began playing with his hair.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled. He was going to rip the little bastard apart, he never let anyone touch his hair. Shippo didn't even seem scared, he just stuck his tongue out which made the bad tempered hanyou steam even more.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha said as he tempted to shred the small kitsune. Shippo luckily dodged and ran straight for Kagome in the water.  
  
"KKKAAAGGGOOOOMMMMEEEE!!!!" He shouted making a flying leap from the bank into Kagome's arms. (lol ^-^ funny if you think about Shippo flying to Kagome) Even though he probably gave himself a death wish and just about committed suicide it had the desired affect, Inuyasha was in the water. He jumped in after Shippo and was soaking wet and sinking. His shirt had absorbed a lot of the water and he was beginning to sink. Wanting to beat the living hell out of Shippo but not wanting to strip in front of Kagome, he took off just his t-shirt (hehehe *-* I know I am gonna get flamed for that because it is way OOC but still I don't care. I can never a good K/I moment I know a little physco but hey who gives ^-^U)  
  
Kagome just stared. She felt her face going very, very, very, red. Shippo just grinned as Inuyasha finally got closer. Kagome snapped out of her little fazed out world and gave him that look that said, if-you-him-you- will-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-your-life.  
  
"Stupid wench." He muttered.  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. Not realizing that he was under water.  
  
"What are you trying to do you bitch? Kill me?"  
  
"Come on Shippo." Kagome wasn't really mad but thought it was funny how Inuyasha looked submerged under water. She just also didn't really trust herself with his shirt off so she found the best way out and took it.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha got out of the lake and began to follow Kagome back, still making sure that she got back ok.  
  
She had ran all the way back to dry herself off. When she got back she slipped into the house and changed. When she came out Sango and Miroku kept asking her were she had gone.  
  
"Inuyasha was teaching me that kata." She said it very easily because it was true.  
  
Two seconds later Inuyasha emerged from the same door, his hair was dry too and he had clean clothes on.  
  
"Where were you." Sango and Miroku asked to see if Kagome's story checked out.  
  
"Teaching Kagome a kata." He had heard Kagome conveniently forget swimming so he did to.  
  
"Ok then show us." Kiara was ticked that Inuyasha and Kagome had spent so much time alone so she didn't believe them.  
  
"Fine." Kagome said smirking. They both preformed the kata perfectly, this time stepping it up a notch and going faster. When they finished they saw all three of their spectators stunned.  
  
"I'm starving so I'm going to make oden!!" Kagome walked into the house followed by Inuyasha leaving the rest still amazed at the display.  
  
  
  
Gotta end it there!!!!!! I wish I didn't have to though. I love writing even though I'm not the best… ^.^ The only reason I am stopping is because I am threatening to fall asleep at the computer any moment. That's also why the characters might seem a little off in this chapter, you know major lack of sleep can do that to a girl!!!!…so nighty-night and review!!!! Thanks to all of those who do!!!!. Sorry that this chapter is so short…  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl ^.^ zzzz…. 


	7. danger

I am so sorry this took so long to get up!!! I've been having problems with my computer and this is just pissing me off. I am really sorry for the mix up for all of those peeps who read the CCS chapter I put in there…screwy I no…wont make any sense never will so I'm sorry. Here's the real chapter!! I wont be writing for a long time because I am gonna be away at camp w/o a comp but I promise to post a chapter as soon as I get back.  
  
Don't own it and neither do you.  
  
  
  
Next Morning…  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. They were going to the caves to look for the scrolls that morning. Kagome had spent the 4 hours that morning going over the path that Rita took.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Please do be careful and come back safely." Kiara said in voice that was dripping with sugar. It made Kagome both boil and feel as if she wanted to puke. Inuyasha thought it would be inappropriate to decapitate Kiara but he suddenly felt Kagome's mood change rapidly, turning around, he found that she was pissed about something.  
  
'I wonder what she's so ticked about…' he thought to him self. When he felt some lay a hand on him he turned and saw that it was Kiara who had placed a hand on his arm and was looking at him. At this moment Inuyasha was a half way torn between laughing hysterically at Kagome's reaction and sheer hatred of this girl who was touching. Ripping his arm out of her grasp he took Kagome's wrist and dragged her into the forest, still finding her expression hilarious.  
  
When the rest of the group had finally caught up the group grew very silent. The two hanyou's were in the lead began to wonder what kind of conspiracy they were planning against them so they spun around. The other three had that kind of look that said something like We-know-something-that- is-to-obvious-but-you-don't-know-it.  
  
The two, naïve people suddenly realized what they were all smirking about, Inuyasha still had his fingers laced lightly around Kagome's wrist. Neither of the two had noticed this because it had felt so comfortable, so, right. Inuyasha suddenly dropped her wrist.  
  
"Which direction now?" He asked as if nothing happened.  
  
"This way." Kagome squeaked running to her left. Inuyasha followed closely behind. The others followed at a much slower pace chattering about what had happened.  
  
Kagome finally slowed down, she didn't want everyone else to get lost but she needed time to think. She was so submerged in thought that she didn't realized that Inuyasha was close behind…  
  
"I wonder why that felt ok…" She thought out loud nearly sending Inuyasha who was up in the trees, with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"I wonder if he likes me…" (a/n awwww….to bad it's gonna end there. I have an idea for later chaps. It's much better..^-^)  
  
Inuyasha was eager to hear more he had to see if Kagome liked him because he sure as hell liked her. After about ten minutes of walking silently he decided to stop stalking her incase she noticed. He landed on the ground (he was up in the trees incase you didn't catch on)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." She said with out even turning around.  
  
'Damn she is getting good…' His mind began to wander on thoughts of Kagome but he snapped out of it.  
  
"Hey!! I think we've made it!" Kagome rushed off. There was a cave and inside it there was long since dried blood that was flaking off the walls.  
  
"Come let's find these things and get out of this place…it gives me the creeps." Sango, carrying Shippo, and followed by Miroku nodded to. She also didn't like the looks of the cave. As Kagome went further into the cave a bone chilling cold swept over her body. Then she felt a large slimy tentacle slip around her waste. She screamed out of shock, fear, and anger. The thing lifted her up she began to struggle violently but then she felt millions of tiny little needles prick her skin where the elongated arm was wrapped around her waste. She could no longer move, her entire body had ceased to do any command her mind screamed. She couldn't even move her mouth, the only function of her body that she could control were her eyes.  
  
She felt whatever held her in their disgusting grasp pull her back into the cave. She saw some figures running toward her but that was the last thing she saw. The paralysis things began to invade her mind, they forced her into in a uneasy slumber.  
  
When she awoke she found herself on a satin bed in the strangest outfit. The top was a white material flowery that was long sleeve but was cut off at the top of her midriff. The arms where see through and the left one had a small trail of pale pink sakura flowers going from the neck to her wrist. The skirt was white with a long slit going from the ankle to the middle of her thigh and had a trim matching the color of the fragile flowers. She sat on the bed before jumping quickly off. She could smell the most disgusting thing their. It smelled of hundreds of different women, it also reeked of the most disgusting indescribable thing in her life, it was a million times worse than rotting eggs and gave her a terrible headache. The young hanyou found herself yearning for the soft scent of her companion, the one were she was oft reminded of the woods and some extra spice that was fresh and made her nose tingle.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome began to wander around the room looking for a way out, anything would do. She tried a pair of large solid oak doors. They wouldn't budge. She tried to pry them open put to no avail. Finally getting up she sat in the very corner farthest away from the bed.  
  
Abruptly the doors burst open and Kagome found herself face to face with her captor. He looked remotely human he was fat, no obese; this monster had oily skin, and greasy hair. His eyes were bulging like a frogs, his nose was protruding from his squashed face like a sore thumb. He had no neck and his arms where made of what seemed like rubber. The brute turned around and closed the doors.  
  
"No one can get through these doors unless they are me or someone wielding a very powerful weapon…" Kagome smiled at the thought of Inuyasha bursting in holding his sword and killing this guy. Unfortunately, the bowl headed demon mistook this smile to be directed toward him. "Well if you are that eager…" Kagome's face quickly altered to a look of utter revulsion. Kagome decided to play the naïve, weak little girl hoping to stall for time.  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile back in the cave…  
  
"She's behind this thing!" Inuyasha said leaning against a giant rock at the end of the cave. He began to push it to the side and was quickly follow by a small Shippo and the Miroku. After the boulder was moved they found a door behind it.  
  
-----------  
  
"I am going to make you my mate. You are the most beautiful women I will have ever bed."  
  
"I am sorry but I was only here to get these scrolls…if you give them to me I will leave." Kagome said with the most respect that should could possible force-feed into her voice.  
  
"You are going nowhere!" The evil demon cackled.  
  
  
  
Ok this time I am serious…major cliffy and I am sooooooo sorry I am going to write the next chapter tomorrow I promise!!!!!!!! I so sorry about all the mess but hopefully I will get things straightened out…  
  
Ok ok!!!!! Ciao!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	8. annocement...

I pray everything is back to normal. Sorry bout the screw up. My computer is really messed up and I need a new one (not happening any time soon) just wanna say sry!! Ok c u later.  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	9. evil youkai!!!!

I AM REALLY SRY!!!!!! But I have now gotten back into my writing mode so hopefully my updates will come much sooner!!! I have been gone for most of the summer!!! I haven't had any time to write, plus I have written this chapter 3 times.DAMN COMPUTER!!!!!!!! Ok ok enough talking about the shitty computer ^-^;; I would now like to get on with the fic, but first!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. HAPPY?!?!?  
  
  
  
Kagome was beginning to get pretty nervous; this thing was threatening to rape her. She also felt a slight haze in her mind, as if it had been dulled and she was having trouble straightening out her thoughts. It seemed to be getting harder to think, the hanyou felt like she was turning into a human, because she became aware of a sensation of someone laying a thick cloth over all her senses, she felt her acute hearing diminish, yet when she looked at her hands the claws remind.  
  
After a few seconds she realized that the youkai was making a strange gurgling noise. The girl looked in mildly surprised, thinking that brute had choked on his own drool, only to find he was laughing. His grotesque face had twisted itself into a deformed smile.  
  
"I see you found out the effects of my paralysis poison, I'm surprised it has taken this long to affect you." He told her, still laughing.  
  
"Poison?!" Kagome choked out.  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't kill, well, only if given a small dose but since you are a hanyou I upped the dosage. What it does is it first knocks the victim out and after they wake up it slowly diminishes their energy making them weak." The monsters voice cackled as he continued to laugh. "I gave it to you when I grabbed you from that cave." His rubbery arms stretched out, making them look like long slimy tentacles. Kagome gasped as she noticed tiny little needle like points sticking up along the under-side of his arm.  
  
"Enough with the show, you are now mine." All harshness injected into his voice.  
  
Kagome's drugged brain registered one emotion: fear  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha found himself faced with a small locked door after removing the boulder, which he quickly shattered with a quick swipe of his claws. He found himself staring into a long passage of intertwining tunnels. He picked up Kagome's scent, which was near a fowl smelling one that made the hanyou's nose hurt. Racing down the halls turning at seemingly random places to a normal human, only to find that he was soon faced with to large oak doors.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kagome's mind was thinking as hastily as the poison allowed. It felt as if standing was becoming an impossible task. She soon felt her feet fall from beneath her as the youkai picked her up and dropped her on the bed.  
  
Kagome's now barely conscious mind felt only fear and panic rising, then comfort flooded her as a familiar aura was very close by, she closed her eyes realizing that Inuyasha was coming to save her she sank back praying that he would get here in time and the poison took complete control trying to knock her out once again.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sword was removed from it's sheath in a instant, his father's fang was blazing with what seem, a light of it's own. In a split second the door in two startling the youkai as he looked up to see who could have entered the room.  
  
The evil youkai was now faced with a horribly mad Inuyasha whose eyes flashed dangerously but with in a blink of an eye he had disappeared and the monster was now permanently attached to the wall. Inuyasha speed over to Kagome who had now lay on the bed, her mind slipping in and out of the real world and a dream state but a slight smile adorning her lips. The very confused hanyou began wondering what on earth had the youkai done to make her smile.  
  
'Damn bastard, Kagome's mine!' Inuyasha's uncontrollable anger had reached its boiling point as he thought about what the youkai was going to do to Kagome. Before he could turn around to slice 'n dice the asshole he felt something hit his back hard and before he could see what had hit him the hanyou felt a large bolt of electricity rattle his bones.  
  
"HAHAHAH!!!!!! How does this feel? Hm? Can't answer? Well you're now standing on your deathbed! I control the amount of shock that you receive and I will slowly increase it while watching you die slowly!!! Nobody ever touches me or my women!!!"  
  
Inuyasha felt like his bones were going to shatter. He could feel the electricity being pumped into his body slowly increase. Then it stopped abruptly. Swiveling around he found Kagome standing there, greenish blood on her claw and the youkai's once lengthened arm now on the floor a small puddle of the same greenish blood.  
  
"Serves you right, you fucking asshole." Kagome muttered to the demon before swaying, eyes glazing, and falling forward. Whatever conscience Kagome had manage to maintain while severing the monsters arm was now gone. The male hanyou quickly caught the falling girl and laid her on the elaborately decorated bed.  
  
Getting on with business, (^-^) he caught the youkai by surprise by, in less that a second, reappearing behind him. He was mad and it was clearly showing in his skills.  
  
"Kagome's mine and you damn know that you fucking bastard, so keep your fucking hands off of her." Inuyasha growled viciously before decapitating him.  
  
Inuyasha walked back over to the bed, wincing slightly as he felt a large cut on his back when he moved. Ignoring the pain he got on the bed and picked up Kagome, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
After several minutes Kagome eyes fluttered and she began to stir. She woke up to find Inuyasha looking down on her. After a few seconds she realized that her head was in his lap. While turning bright red she did a twisting roll sort of maneuver and ended up on the floor. To catch herself she threw her hand backwards only to find that she had placed her own hand on that of the severed on of youkai. Screeching she jumped up and grabbed onto Inuyasha which was the closet object.  
  
"ew ew ew ew ew.that thing is so gross." Kagome muttered more to herself than Inuyasha.  
  
"So you don't like him?" The confused hanyou asked.  
  
"What in seven hells gave you that idea?!?" The female hanyou said with an air that showed mental concern for her companion.  
  
"Well, you smiling when I came in here." He said still curious and slightly jealous.  
  
"You were near because I felt your aura and I knew that he wasn't going to rape me and I also lo- lik- .think that you should get those wounds on your back fixed, your still bleeding." Kagome was glad she had caught herself. She would do this occasionally, were she would begin to ramble on about something and not really think about what she was saying.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her peering into her eyes as if trying to see something.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That.ah." She momentarily lost her train of thought because he was still staring at her. "Um.you should really get those.um.wounds on your back. bandaged." She felt the heat rising slowly to her face, as she was close enough to see the amber glinting in his eyes. The tension was way too much for her to handle (a/n: I'm sry but I have a much better idea don't worry!!! I just have to think of how to incorporate it into the story!!!) She slowly moved away not wanting to break the moment but not being able to handle the intense stare she moved away.  
  
My head really hurts." Kagome stated unexpectedly as her hand flew to her head and a familiar wave of pain and weariness flooded her mind. 'Damn not that poison.it should wear off soon I just have to not think about it.' She shook it off and began looking around the room.  
  
"Now what are you doing wench?" breaking up the semi-decent conversation by reverting back to his usual tone a vocabulary.  
  
"You are impossible! I'm looking for the scrolls!" Kagome was getting fed up with Inuyasha and beginning to tear apart the selves in the room looking for some secret place the demon could have hidden them. Her head was beginning to hurt even worse and her patience for Inuyasha was wearing thin.  
  
"Stupid wench, they're over there." He scoffed, pointing to a large black glass case that is pretty obvious.  
  
Kagome dropped the book she was holding and began to turn bright red, out of embarrassment. "I, I knew that I was just seeing if you did." 'Smooth Kagome, I'm sure he believed that.' Her mind taunted her sardonically. Inuyasha just laughed and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him causing Inuyasha to retort with a glare. She stalked off to the large glass case and began to look for a way to open it.  
  
"Oi bitch, have you gotten them yet." The male hanyou called to her knowing that that would piss her off.  
  
"No." The female replied in a very dangerous voice and getting fed up with the glass she just punch through it shattering it. Inuyasha's eye's just widened and twitched in shock and decided to keep his mouth shut for now.  
  
"Let's go find the other's they haven't showed up yet." No sooner had those words left her mouth then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo appeared at the door panting.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE OK!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled jumping into Kagome's arms. That woke her up, now concentrating on what had been a little ball of fluff rocketing into her stomach and knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"Of course she's ok you little bastard." The hanyou growled not liking the fact that he always did that.  
  
"Kagome." the kitsune whined. Kagome didn't say anything but just glared and Inuyasha shot one back to rival her own.  
  
"This smell is really making me nauseas, and that rotting corpse isn't helping." Sango said with Miroku nodding; as he did his hand slid over to Sango and let's say that didn't pass to well with the demon hunter.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screeched before following with a loud 'SLAP'. Everyone else just sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah, lets go, I've already got the scrolls."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The group trudged in an uncomfortable silence the entire way back to the house. It was only interrupted once by a loud 'THUD', a muffled cry and Sango yelling, "PERVERT!"  
  
Shippo had comfortable fallen asleep in Kagome's arms as she let out a loud yawn and twitched her ears slightly. Inuyasha stole a quick glance at her, which did not go unnoticed by Kagome. She smiled at him causing him to blush and she couldn't help thinking 'kawaii' but she had to concentrate on staying awake for now. Her pounding skull made it feel like a wild animal had awoken with in her head and was now trying to escape.  
  
When they finally reached the old house Kagome was breathing heavily seeming like she had run a 100-mile marathon while everyone else seemed like they had done a casual walk around the corner. Desperately she tried to mask her breathing by taking deeper more deliberate breaths in order not to concern her friends, especially Inuyasha.  
  
They found Rita, and Kiara waiting for them in the house with dinner already made. Kagome figured that if she just ate something then maybe she would be ok. They had Miso-Shiru along with steamed rice and fried shrimp. Kagome blew on the steaming soup as she began to question the baba of why she was back so early.  
  
"Well, on my way down a young messenger came and told me that the young girl was already better and that the village had been rid of any disease." She said with a slight smile.  
  
"Keh." Was all Inuyasha had to say on the subject as he got his 4th helping of the food, his demon metabolism taking over. Kagome, on the other hand, was still on her first.  
  
"I think I am going to go to bed now." The female hanyou announced to the group as she stood up from the table.  
  
"Thank-you Rita-sama. The dinner was delicious." She told her politely with a small bow. "I am going to take the scrolls and put them in my room" she added seeing the small stack of scrolls in the corner of the room.  
  
Inuyasha watched her retreating back noticing that it shivered slightly while sliding open the door. Normally, this would have not bothered him but the air was unusually warm tonight. No one else seemed to have seen this mysterious reflex because they were all into a conversation about the scrolls, which had been brought about by Kagome's mention of them.  
  
"I am going to go to bed early as well." He said following the same path as the other half youkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I am really really really really really really really really sry!!!!!!!! I have to end it there I am dead serious about the fact that it is now 3:00 in the MORNIG!!!!!!!! I am going to die if I don't go to bed.but I'm not done yet!!! I am going to rewrite a few of the chapters because as I was reading them over I found some major major plot holes. So for all of my REVIEWS I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! (I like repeating myself n_n;;) I love u all and good night!! Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


End file.
